reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember My Family
|image = Image:Rdr_remember_my_family.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |start = Blackwater |end = Nuevo Paraiso |giver = Howard Sawicki |location = Lake Don Julio |rewards = $400 + loot rewards |previous = Jack Marston mission strand: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" |next = Ending credits |image2 = Image:Rdr_remember_family_map02.jpg |caption2 = Click to enlarge.}} is a Stranger side-mission, the epilogue of Red Dead Redemption and the only mission to feature Jack Marston as the protagonist. It is classed as a Stranger side-mission due to the "?" shown on the map, but technically acts as the final mission of the main storyline. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Jack Marston mission: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Mission Objectives After speaking with Howard Sawicki, the player must: *Ride to Lake Don Julio and speak to Emily Ross. *Ride to a location near Rio del Toro and speak to Phillip Ross. *Ride a short way down the San Luis River and confront Edgar Ross. Mission Details The mission will start when the player talks to Agent Howard Sawicki in Blackwater, indicated by the "?" on the map — the train station on the west side of town. The agent will point the player to the south of Lake Don Julio, and the newspaper includes a story about how Edgar is now living near the lake. When the player arrives, only Ross's wife is present, and she says that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip down in Mexico. In Mexico, close to the river, the player will find Edgar's brother, Phillip Ross, at a campsite. He points the player down along the riverbank towards Ross. Down the riverbank, the player will encounter Edgar Ross, who, after a short chat, will challenge Jack to a duel. If the player wins, Edgar dies. Jack looks down at the gun he just killed Ross with. Without knowing it, he has just thrown himself into a life of violence his father died to protect him from, but at the same time has redeemed his father's honor by killing his killer. He walks away, the camera zooms on his face, and the screen is tinted red & black with the title Red Dead Redemption, and then the credits roll. If the player wants to get complete and total revenge you can kill all of his family members, his brother and his wife. Doing so will result in negative honor (unless if you have the bandana on), but killing Ross will restore the honor lost. After the credits finish, walk over to where Ross's body is and loot it (he should have around 400 dollars on him) for money and luck increasers. Mission Dialogues Duel Details For this duel, targeting Edgar in a lethal manner is required. If the player attempts to target the gun or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot), the duel will be lost (the bar will simply not fill when targeting his hands; this happens in other important duels also). This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is achieved. Attempting to snipe Edgar prior to the duel will result in an automatic mission failure; simply looking at him through the scope will trigger this, even before you try to pull the trigger. The same goes for Edgar's wife and brother in the earlier step. Trivia *This is the only mission with Jack Marston as the protagonist. *It is possible to also kill Ross's wife and brother, however it will only serve as a more "brutal" form of revenge for the player, and result in the loss of honor (which can be avoided by wearing a Bandana). *It is unknown how Jack found out Edgar Ross was responsible for his father's death, though it was possibly during the 3 years after it occured. There is also a newspaper mentioning Ross's retirement and his takedown of John which could explain how he found out. *The agent you talk to is in the opening cutscene and is seen trying to get past Marston as he stopped on the trains exit/entrance. *If you kill him or tie him up, and fail the mission, the credits will not start. You must kill Edgar Ross in a duel. *This mission offers an opportunity to hunt duck, which can help in the completion of the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy. *The cabin that the Ross Family lives in is the same cabin Irish originally sends John to to find a gatling gun in "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman". *If you go to a campfire with people there, they sometimes talk about Edgar being killed by robbers. *It is possible, if Ross falls into the water, to still loot his body if it is still in the shallows. *John sacrificed himself to the agents so Jack could be a rancher and lead a better life. Killing Ross makes Jack an outlaw, something that his father so desperately tried to keep him from becoming. *Failing the duel and restarting it results in Ross using a different shotgun to hunt each time, either the Double-barreled Shotgun, or the Pump-action Shotgun. *The mission takes place in all three areas. It starts in West Elizabeth, you find Ross's wife in New Austin and you find Ross's brother and Edgar Ross himself in Nuevo Paraiso. *While confronting Ross, Jack mentions that he saw him kill John, despite only hearing gunshots from a distance and riding back to the barn only to find a corpse. Gallery rdr_ross_on_the_river.jpg Ross and Jack duel.jpg|DRAW! RDR.JPG|The Duel Jack.JPG|Jack wins the Duel Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- es:Recuerda_a_mi_familia Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player